Eerie Undercroft
Eerie Undercroft is a location under Madame Eve's brothel on Lanilor Lane in Aleroth during the events of Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance. The entrance is through a hidden trapdoor in room 103 of the brothel. Parts of the quests Murders in the Rue Lanilor and To Find a Wizard take place here. Layout To enter the Eerie Undercroft you must progress the quest Murders in the Rue Lanilor sufficiently to reveal the trapdoor: #Speak to Madam Eve at Madame Eve's #Mindread Kevin in room 101 to acquire the Enigmatic Blade #Find the Weird Piece of Flesh in room 102 #Speak to Madame Eve about the items #Speak to Gofannon in the Great Market district about the Enigmatic Blade #Speak to Dr. West at the Circle of Trust Inn in Mardaneus Plaza about the Weird Piece of Flesh #Speak to the guards outside room 103 of Madame Eve's #Find the Pixie Dust in room 103 #Speak to Madam Eve about the Pixie Dust #Speak to Chanelle at Chez Chanelle on Lanilor Lane about the Pixie Dust #Use Anti-Pixie Dust (supplied by Chanelle) in room 103 of Madame Eve's #Find & press the button on the wall near the southeast corner of room 103 Pressing the button reveals a trapdoor to the Eerie Undercroft under the bed in room 103 of Madame Eve's. Acquiring Crystals and Opening the Door Once in the Eerie Undercroft, beware of the poisonous water around you and jump forward. Turn left (south) and jump forward again. You'll encounter some Sewer Slimes and Guardians here and throughout the area. At the junction proceed east, jumping onto the platforms as they appear, to a chest containing a Crystal (#2 on map below). Return to the junction, turn left (south) and take a few steps forward, then turn right (west) and go forward. Turn right (north), facing a door ahead, and save your game. Open the door and enter the room to encounter the undead knight Rotha (#3 on map), who you must fight while simultaneously being attacked by several Guardians. Take her Crystal, and loot the chest (#4 on map) containing random items in the southeast corner of the room. Leave the room, return to the junction, and go south. You'll soon reach a door (#6 on map) with pedestals (#5 on map) on each side. Place the crystals on the pedestals to open the door. Defeating Zombie Jake Save, then continue south to a large room containing more poisonous water, along with several Ghouls and Guardians. Approach Zombie Jake (#7 on map) near the center of the room for dialogue. To weaken Zombie Jake, you must activate (in any order): #The blue grave marker on the north wall (#8 on map), killing Zombie Derk and Zombie Dana when they rise. #The tombstone near the center of the south wall (#9 on map), killing Zombie Folo when he rises. #The tombstone near the southeast corner of the room ("A" on map), killing Zombie Michael when he rises. Jake will now be vulnerable to attack, so defeat him to progress The Murders in the Rue Lanilor quest. Killing Jake spawns a loot bag along with a small chest on the altar near the center of the room ("C" on map). The small chest contains a Malachite Gem and Zombie Jake's Ring, a quest item needed for Clue II of To Find a Wizard. Explore the room for a book called Corpse-stained Manuscript along with random some loot in a chest ("B" on map) near the southwest corner. You'll also find some Black Rock, Gold, & Iron ore veins, and Oak Tears & Fatfern plants in the room. When attempting to leave the Eerie Undercroft after acquiring Zombie Jake's Ring, you'll briefly be transported to an arena to fight several Abyss Guardians, due to Bellegar's dismay towards your cooperation with Behrlihn (see To Find a Wizard). Characters *Rotha *Zombie Dana *Zombie Derk *Zombie Folo *Zombie Jake *Zombie Micheal Quests *Murders in the Rue Lanilor *To Find a Wizard Loot *book – Corpse-stained Manuscript *Gems – Malachite Gem *Herbs – Fatfern, Oak Tears *Ore veins – Black Rock, Iron, Gold *Quest items – Zombie Jake's Ring *Chests (×2) – Random loot Exits *Madame Eve's Gallery Eerie Undercroft interior placing crystal on pedestal (D2 FoV location).png|Placing a crystal on a pedestal Zombie Jake near altar (D2 FoV character).png|Zombie Jake near the altar Zombie Dana and Zombie Dirk (D2 FoV characters).png|Zombie Dana and Zombie Derk Category:Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance locations